There Is No Happy in Happy Ending
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: A poem of how Michiru is feeling once he has returned to the world he knows. But no matter how much he tries to accpet it he cant be home. A Warrior is in his mind and his heart.


**I don't own Inuyasha I write this because I feel like it**

**This is a poem from Michiru's point of view when he has come back from time of how he is missing a beautiful girl with a wonderful boomerang.**

**There Is No Happy in Happy Ending**

So I'm back. After going through what I have I am finally back. No more demon's, no more Fudel Era, No more friends I always see, No more enemies that need to be thought and what makes my heart ache. What makes me want to shout out as much as I want to? What I'm holding in so much that it's killing me.

Is that there is no more you.

I still think of you. The way you look, the way you make yourself pretty even when you're not.

When your cheeks go red my heart beats, when you smile I feel at peace, when I'm training with you my bones say more you can do it just one more run so I can just be with you more.

But now I am back here. But what is here? This place is my home where I grew up and live with my parents, I go to school the place where I meet my friends and learn lessons.

But from all the places I keep going into that Garden shed. I don't know why do I expect something to happen? Do I just wait all day on the weekends or when I have any free time? Why do I do it? Should I expect another out of nature event to happen to bring me back to you and your wonderful world.

I hear my friend still gossiping about my friends and there could be girlfriends. He's a nice kid yeah sure he talks a lot but he has a good heart I hope you get to meet him one day.

Nothing feels the same here. I feel like a fish out of water anytime I walk. Everything and everyone is a stranger to me even my parents. I feel guilty knowing that I still have mine when you lost yours in two different ways but both horrible nerveless.

This place isn't my home anymore. No matter what I do or how much I try I can no longer accept this place as my own.

My home is with you, it's with our family the ones we have been with all this time.

I sometimes think about going to Kagome's family shrine. But anytime I reach for the door I get pulled back. Is it fear that I may be disappointed that I won't be able to use the well? Do I fear you may reject me or is it because I feel frozen anytime I want to come back?

I fear something that I don't even know the answer too what does that make me? I have all the magic in the world and not of the powers I have can give me an answer of what I need to do next.

And that is what scares me every time. What do I do next? Do I go back to school like a good little boy? Do I find new friends? Do I just simply pretend our adventure never happened that you never happened?

I can't do that.

You want to know why it's because you're probably the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I look at our family's history. When I try to find his name it's not anywhere. I guess when he died it wasn't recorded in any history book. But it's not his name that I am looking for. It's yours.

I need to believe that there is some evidence that I will be able to see you again. Your got injured for me and I can't get you out of my head. You trained me and I will always be stronger than I have ever been. You let me see those beautiful flowers and in return you showed me your beauty.

The night before we thought Naraku I keep asking myself why did I waste it sleeping. I should have talked to you. I should have told you what I felt inside that I want to be by your side even after the day I die.

You're my Kakaju and I will find a way to be with you again.

I remember when I saw you at the festival you were there in front of me. Why I don't know but I know that there is a chance we can be together again.

When I said I loved you I meant every word of it because you made gave birth to me and in another way you killed me.

You killed me by showing me what it means to be alive. What it means to be more than boy with a dream to be a hero, a warrior and a wizard the boy I was before I dead because of you and you gave birth to this new man who will do what is right think of the right ways and ignore the wrong ways.

Your hair reminds me of silk so pure and frequent, your cloths either kimono or demon slayer were beautiful. I remember the pink most of all it will always remind me of beautiful cherry blossoms in a spring day the way it flows down like snow but you feel warm and safe and happy.

Your eyes they are cute no matter what I do they make me feel at ease and know I have a friend no matter where I go.

Your boomerang is the most powerful weapon but in another way it reminds me of your innocence that you aren't a killer you respect life you will do everything to make sure it is preserved probably.

You changed me you made me a new man, you found this shy little boy and turned his world outside out. I see things differently know I see a sunrise when it's dark, I see a flower when I see a thorn, I see beauty in places I don't see at all.

You saved my life when I held you. You say I saved you by holding you but really it was you that saved me that day. I will be stronger for both of us I will be better than I have ever been I will make sure the world will no longer be a dark place present or past I do it for you.

You may have gone through darkness but I will help you see a sunrise anyway I can. I can't bring back your family but I can give you one.

You were there when I was week you held my hands when I could not fight you are the light that gets me through the darkness because I love you I will always love you I am completed when I am with you.

I promise you that one day I will come back to you. I don't know what laws are there to separate us but I will pass them even break them just have one minute together with you. You're my angel to my demons your my blood to my body you are my life to my death.

One day we will be together again. We will be at the village and every one of our friends will be invited and we will have a big party that will go on for days it will be better than a Christmas or Birthday part.

I see you in the clouds every day and it brings me joy knowing your still here with me and that you're watching me. I will see you again and I will be with you again.

I will always love you Sango.

**The End**


End file.
